Pourquoi tu reste avec moi
by Winry-Moriarty
Summary: Ma premiere fiction
1. Chapter 1

Voilà déjà deux semaines que Sherlock et John n'avais plus eu d'enquête. Sherlock restais allonger sur le canapé, les mains jointe son le menton, il avais un problème à trois patchs. Quand t'as John,il sortais quasi tout les sort avec Sarha et ce soire y compris.

-J'y vais, Sherlock !  
-Tu sort, encore ? (dit-il avec une pointe d'amertume)  
-Oui, ça te dérange, on dirais ! (ce rapproche du lieux où était le défectif)  
-Pourquoi, ça me dérangerais, je ne suis qu'un sociopathe, une personne dépourvue de sentiment, n'est-ce pas, John ! (puis il se retourne pour ne plus faire face à John)  
-Mais... Mais pourquoi diable, tu dis ça ? (choquer de la déclaration de Sherlock)  
-Sarha, ma téléphoner...  
-Et pour qu'elle raison elle t'as téléphoner ?

Sherlock se met debout du bon.

-Elle dit que je suis peut-être un génie mais que j'en reste pas moins un sociopathe. Et que tu lui aurais dit que tu me supportais plus, que tu ma jamais supporter, elle ma dit aussi que tu me considérais comme un taré qui te permettais de payer moins cher le loyer et que je devais te foutre la paix, que si je devrais me suicider !

John pétrifier par les propos que Sherlock venais de lui dire, restas silencieux.

-C'est ça John, tu veux que je me tue?! (Crias Sherlock et les yeux humide)

CLAAACK

John venais de gifler Sherlock, ce dernier tombas à terre sur le coups et y resta . John en pleur tomba à genoux.

-John ? (dit faiblement Sherlock)  
-Je t'interdis de te suicider ! (Le regard en pleur) Putain Sherlock, tu ne vas pas croire se que raconte Sarha !?  
-(Sherlock commence à pleurer) J'ai beau chercher je ne trouve aucune raison pour la quelle tu continue à me supporter.  
-T'es peut être un génie, tu ne reste pas moins un abrutie...  
-John ?  
-Pourquoi, tu prêtes tant attention à ce qu'elle dit, en t'en normal tant t'en ficherais comme le système solaire ! (continue de pleurer)  
-Parce que tu es comme... Je veux dire, pour moi t'es plus important que... Enfin c'est que, Je t'...  
(dit-il en regardent le sol)  
-Je suis quoi, Sherlock ? (mis sa main sur une des main de Sherlock)  
-Je...(ferme les yeux et prends une grande respiration) Je t'aime John !

Le téléphone de John sonna.  
-Allo !  
-C'est moi (dit Sarha) tu vient me chercher à qu'elle heure ?  
-Désoler mais je ne viendrais pas te chercher !  
-Alors on se voit demain ?  
-Non.  
-Après demain ?  
-Non plus.  
-Quand sa, alors ?  
-Sarha, je préfère ne plus te revoir sa vaudrais mieux !  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Sinon, je risque de te tuer pour avoir dit à Sherlock que je le préférais mort ! (dit-il en s'énervent)  
-Merde, il te la dit. Mais qu'es-ce que t'en as foutre de ce mec, c'est pas comme si tu l'aimais en secret depuis que tu l'as rencontrer. John on est fou un de l'autre pourquoi tout gâcher à cause de ce taré !  
-Parce que j'aime cet homme ! (passe une main sur la joue de Sherlock et lui essuie ses larme)

John raccrocha immédiatement et se rapprochas de Sherlock.

-John ?  
-I love you too !

John embrassa Sherlock, leurs histoire prenais une tout autre direction que celle d'amitié mais celle de l'amour...


	2. pourquoi tu reste

Voilà déjà deux semaines que Sherlock et John n'avaient plus eu d'enquête. Sherlock restait allongé sur le canapé, les mains jointes sous le menton, il avait un problème à trois patchs. Quand à John, il sortait quasi tous les soirs avec Sarah et ce soir y compris.

-J'y vais, Sherlock !  
-Tu sors, encore ? (dit-il avec une pointe d'amertume)  
-Oui, ça te dérange, on dirait ! (ce rapproche du lieu où était le détective)  
-Pourquoi, ça me dérangerait, je ne suis qu'un sociopathe, une personne dépourvue de sentiment, n'est-ce pas, John ! (puis il se retourne pour ne plus faire face à John)  
-Mais... Mais pourquoi diable, tu dis ça ? (choqué de la déclaration de Sherlock)  
-Sarah, m'a téléphoné...  
-Et pour qu'elle raison elle t'a téléphoné ?

Sherlock se met debout du bon. (Pas compris la phrase !)

-Elle dit que je suis peut-être un génie mais que j'en reste pas moins un sociopathe. Et que tu lui aurais dit que tu me supportais plus, que tu ne m'a jamais supporter, elle m'a dit aussi que tu me considérais comme un taré qui te permettait de payer moins cher le loyer et que je devais te foutre la paix, que je n'avais qu'à me suicider !

John pétrifié par les propos que Sherlock venait de lui dire, resta silencieux.

-C'est ça John, tu veux que je me tue?! (Cria Sherlock et les yeux humides)

CLAAACK

John venait de gifler Sherlock, ce dernier tomba à terre par la puissance du coup et y resta. John en pleurs tomba à genoux.

-John ? (dit faiblement Sherlock)  
-Je t'interdis de te suicider ! (Le regard en pleurs) Putain Sherlock, tu ne vas pas croire ce que  
raconte Sarah !?  
-(Sherlock commence à pleurer) J'ai beau chercher je ne trouve aucune raison pour laquelle tu continues à me supporter.  
-T'es peut être un génie, tu ne restes pas moins un abruti...  
-John ?  
-Pourquoi, tu prêtes tant attention à ce qu'elle dit, en temps normal tu t'en ficherais comme du système solaire ! (continue de pleurer)  
-Parce que tu es comme... Je veux dire, pour moi t'es plus important que... Enfin c'est que, Je t'...  
(dit-il en regardant le sol)  
-Je suis quoi, Sherlock ? (mis sa main sur une des mains de Sherlock)  
-Je... (ferme les yeux et prends une grande respiration) Je t'aime John !

Le téléphone de John sonna.  
-Allô !  
-C'est moi (dit Sarah) tu viens me chercher à quelle heure ?  
-Désolé mais je ne viendrais pas te chercher !  
-Alors on se voit demain ?  
-Non.  
-Après demain ?  
-Non plus.  
-Quand, alors ?  
-Sarah, je préfère ne plus te revoir sa vaudrait mieux !  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Sinon, je risque de te tuer pour avoir dit à Sherlock que je le préférais mort ! (dit-il en s'énervant)  
-Merde, il te l'a dit. Mais qu'est-ce que t'en a à foutre de ce mec, ce n'est pas comme si tu l'aimais en secret depuis que tu l'as rencontré. John on est fou l'un de l'autre pourquoi tout gâcher à cause de ce taré !  
-Parce que j'aime cet homme ! (passe une main sur la joue de Sherlock et lui essuie ses larmes)

John raccrocha immédiatement et se rapprocha de Sherlock.

-John ?  
-I love you too !

John embrassa Sherlock, leur histoire prenait une toute autre direction que celle de l'amitié. Ils se dirigeaient tous les deux vers le doux chemin de l'amour.

Merci à Vera pour la correction.


End file.
